El turista y el vagabundo
by KayreKampa
Summary: Lovino Vargas, harto de las continuas peleas de sus padres, se escapa de casa para acabar llegando al festival de Nápoles. Solo, sin dinero y con hambre sentirá que nada le puede ir peor...Hasta que un amigable desconocido le tiende la mano para ayudarle. One-shot (Spamano) ChibiEspañaxChibiRomano. Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece al asombroso y awesome Hidekaz Himaruya~

**~El turista y el vagabundo~**

* * *

Entre los niños chillando, las madres agobiadas, los hombres borrachos y las luces de los farolillos, se encontraba Lovino Vargas, agazapado, debajo del tronco de un árbol maldiciendo y diciendo palabrotas que los niños de una edad como la suya no podían decir. Al menos a lo que él respecta, era distinto en aquello.

El olor de los espagueti le sacó de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones para meterle en otros: No había comido desde la mañana, cuando volvió a escuchar aquella pelea a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, aquel golpe en la pared y el portazo en la puerta, lo de siempre. Pero aquel día, la resistencia de Lovino había quedado reducida a las cenizas y, en vez de quedarse quieto y en silencio como su hermano, salió corriendo de su casa sin mirar atrás. Era cobarde, pero su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole a gritos escapar de aquella casa. Y justo el día que necesitaba estar más solo, justo el día que necesitaba ahogar la rabia que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, va, y viene una feria a Nápoles ¡Había que joderse!

Avanzó unos pasos inconscientemente hacia el puesto de comida de donde venía el olor de los espagueti, quedando a escasos centímetros de aquel carrito del año catapum, ante la mirada de soslayo del dependiente, quién pensaría que debía ser un mendigo por las pintas de pordiosero que llevaba: Estaba en pijama, con unas deportivas desgastadas y los ojos rojos-No de drogarse, como pensaba el dependiente, sino de llorar- Vigilaba atentamente al posible-ratero mientras seguía preparando comida.

Lovino estaba tan absorto, que no se dio cuenta de su _disimulada_ mirada, ni de que alguién detrás suya también le observaba.

-Tiene que estar delicioso ¿No crees?

Lovino se giró de inmediato al oír una voz que provenía de detrás suya. Era un chico, alguien mayor que él ya que, a parte de alto, tenía una voz algo más adulta de lo normal. Era moreno, y de ojos verdes profundos, ¿De dónde carajo había salido este?

-Supongo-Contestó Lovino con la poca educación que tenía...O que le quedaba.

-¡Pues no supongas! Perdone-Le indicó con un gesto al dependiente para que le atendiese- Ponganos dos platos de espaguetis ¡Y no escatime con la salsa!

Lovino se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿E-Eh? ¡N-No hace falta que me invites!-Lovino giró la cabeza tantas veces que parecía un ventilador- ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo!

El arte del mentir de Lovino ya era bastante malo, pero el grotesco rugido de su estómago ya fue el acabóse de su mentira. Una vez delatado, el chico misterioso se echó a reír enérgicamente mientras a Lovino se le ruborizaban las mejillas por la vergüenza. ¡No tenía ninguna gracia!

-¡Ca-Cállate! ¡No te rías, desgraciado! ¡Malparido!-Infló los mofletes como dos balones de fútbol. El otro chico reprimió una carcajada.

-¡Venga venga, no te pongas así!-Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Lovino-¡Venga, vamos a comer! -Cogió a Lovino por el brazo mientras este intentaba zafarse de él. Pero no le sería tan fácil. Encima iba a tener que comerse aquellos espaguetis que él _no quería, _pero bueno, la vida es_ así._

¡Lovino Vargas tenía _tan mala suerte_!

* * *

-¡La comida italiana está tan...-Absorbió en segundos el último espagueti que quedaba sobre su plato-...Rwicah!

-No comas con la boca llena, hombre de Dios-Lovino lo miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con el tenedor, ya hacía rato que se había acabado su plato- Y límpiate la boca, la tienes llena de salsa.

-Oh, cierto, ¡Gracias!...Esto...

Lovino giró la cabeza.

-Lovino.

-¡Lovino! ¡Suena a ovillo!-Reprimió otra carcajada al ver que Lovino le asesinaba con la mirada-¡Perdón perdón! Es que me recordaste a mi gato, se llama Neko.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Creo que gato en japonés-Dijo soltando una risilla. Era extraño que todo lo que aquel chico dijese, acabase con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello no sabía si le disgustaba o no- Y menos mal que mi perra se llama Blanca, sería muy raro que se llamase perra ¿No crees? ¡O que mi tortuga se llamase tortuga! Sería un insulto para él-Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Vale, le disgustaba.

-Pero mi animal favorito sin dudarlo, ¡es la serpiente que llevo entre mis piernas!

Mucho.

-¡Perdona!-Se disculpó, juntando las dos manos-No debería decirte bromas tan pervertidas a tu edad, es que mi amigo Francis siempre está con la misma broma, supongo que me la pegó ¿No te enfades si?

-¿A mi edad? ¡Soy muy grande, perdona!-Lovino se levantó, ofendido-¡Tengo 10 años! ¿¡Cuántos tienes tú!? ¿Eh?

Seguro que es un niño de 9 años con complejo de jugador de baloncesto y madurez prematura.

-Tengo 13. Es lo que tiene ser un chico que va al instituto, aprendes cosas buenas y no tan buenas, y estas bromas ¡Son de lo mejor!... Ah, eso me recuerda que aún no me he presentado, me llamo Antonio ¡Encantado!

Lovino hizo un ademán de estrecharle la mano pero el tal Antonio le cogió por los hombros y le plantó tal abrazo, que dejaría sin palabras a cualquiera.

Resultado: Un Lovino sonrojado, un Antonio sonriente, y una patada en los huevos.

-¡No tenías porque hacer eso!-Dijo Antonio tumbado en el suelo agarrándose_ "su serpiente"-_Aish...Que dolor...

-Te lo mereces, por aprovecharte de mi inocencia.

-¿Inocencia? ¡Tú tienes de todo menos de eso!-Bromeó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que pronto se le borró al ver el semblante serio de Lovino quién lo miraba fijamente-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Oye...

-Me voy, gracias por la comida.

Y se fue dando zancazos de allí.

Lovino oyó que le llamaban pero aún así siguió caminando, molesto, y algo meditabundo. Las palabras anteriores de Antonio eran tan iguales a las de todas las demás...Y le dolían. Y le jodían: Era verdad que no tenía inocencia, sus padres estaban acabando con ella poco a poco, y pronto, cuando se quisiera dar cuenta estaría en la secundaria, y luego en la universidad...Y...

¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Él no podía acabar así!

Chocó contra un señor de malas pintas que llevaba un algodón de azúcar comparable con el de su cabeza. Su rostro se frunció -Aún más si cabía- cuando vio al crío que había chocado con él. Le dedicó una mueca de asco y el típico "Mira por donde vas" seguido de bufidos y algún que otro insulto por lo bajo. Cualquiera se habría asustado y habría salido corriendo, cualquier niño de su edad lo habría hecho.

Pero Lovino Vargas no era cualquier niño.

Le dedicó toda sarta de insultos en italiano que ni si quiera un adulto hecho y derecho sería capaz de decir en público. Una amplia gama de improperios desde el típico "Imbécil" hasta maldiciones dirigidas a los vivos, los muertos, y las futuras generaciones de hombre con el que acababa de chocar.

El hombre se giró, completamente rojo de rabia, formando una arma vengadora con la mano derecha. Entonces Lovino supo que la había cagado.

-Atrévete a repetir eso...Mocoso...-Se acercó amenazadormente a Lovino. Este sintió que estaba a punto de hacérselo en los pantalones.

-Y-Yo...

Una mano le agarró por la muñeca y se lo llevó disparado de allí, ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes del festival y el futuro _"pintor" _que estaba a punto de dejarle la cara hecha un _cuadro_ a Lovino.

-¡Anto...!-Lo arrastró con él sin dejarle acabar la frase. Se agarró a su mano con fuerza, temeroso de que el tipo de antes le intentase atrapar por detrás.

Corrieron hasta que perdieron de vista a aquel hombre, escondiéndose cerca de un puesto de tiro al blanco en el que podías conseguir un peluche pomposo a cambio de derribarlo primero con una bala de fogueo.

Se sentaron a recuperar el aliento.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Ese tipejo te saca dos metros al menos! Podría haberte matado, menos mal que yo estaba allí para sacarte de ese embrollo...

-¡N-No hacía falta que lo hicieras!-Se defendió- ¡Si no me hubieras cogido, ese ya estaría llorando a consecuencia de mis golpes! ¡Yo no tenía miedo, ni mucho menos!

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues agarrando mi mano? Lovino-Dijo señalando los dedos entrelazados de Lovino en los suyos-Aunque tampoco es que me...

Lovino se zafó del contacto con Antonio a penas hubo acabado la frase, completamente sonrojado. ¿¡Por qué carajo tenía que sonrojarse por una mariconería así!?

-M-M-Muérete...-Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

-¡Oh vamos, no exageres! Tienes la lengua de un señor de 50 años amargao' por la vida, caray-Antonio sonrió, divertido-Si mi padre me oye hablando de esa forma me da una somanta de hostias que pa' que. ¡Seguro que me enviaba de vuelta a España de un puñetazo!

-Antes yo...Nada-Calló la boca con sus dedos. ¡Jodido Antonio y esa capacidad de hacer soltar sus pensamientos con tan solo una sonrisa!-Olvídalo.

Antonio se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Lovino.

-No, cuenta. Si algo te preocupa, puedes contar conmigo...No diré nada a nadie, soy una tumba-Lovino giró la cabeza pero Antonio la acercó hacia él con su brazo izquierdo, cogiéndole por el mentón-¡Venga, va, di!

Lovino notó como se le calentaban las mejillas al tener tan cerca a Antonio, a él y a sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes que le observaban con atención.

Se zafó de Antonio y se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Mis padres están en trámites de divorcio-Dijo en un suspiro- Pero como no tenemos dinero tenemos que seguir viviendo en la misma casa. Están todo el día discutiendo y peleando, gritándose e insultándose, incluso de peor forma con la que yo hablo, creo que de ahí...Aprendí todo lo que sé...-Antonio acarició con dulzura la espalda de Lovino-...Y...Mi hermano Feliciano y yo no lo estamos pasando muy bien. Nuestros padres, para evitar que veamos sus peleas nos han apuntado a millones de clases extraescolares para mantener ocupado el tiempo, pero...Ni yo ni mi hermano tenemos tiempo para descansar o dormir, esto se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla...

-¡Pero eso es terrible! ¿Y por qué no te quitas de esas clases y sales con tus amigos por ahí?, al menos así te olvidarás por un rato de lo que tienes en casa...

-No me dejarían, precisamente, uno de los motivos para los que me apuntaron a las clases fue para que no saliese con mis amigos...O al menos los pocos que tengo, y así no contarles nada de lo que tengo en casa, porque ellos se lo contarían a sus padres, y así las malas lenguas se avivarían...

Antonio se quedó estupefacto. ¿¡Cómo podían sus padres hacerle algo así!? ¡Pobre Lovino, tan pequeñín y tenía que haberlo pasado fatal!

-Lovino...

-Por eso me escapé de casa hoy en la mañana...-Antonio abrió los ojos como platos ¿¡Tan pequeño y ya intentaba escaparse de casa!? Estos italianos cada día de sorprendían más-Hoy comenzó otra pelea y...No pude soportarlo más, lo único que lamento es no haberme llevado conmigo al idiota de Feliciano...

Lovino parecía que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. Apunto porque Antonio le abrazó con fuerza nada más dejar de hablar. Acercó sus labios al oído mientras lo estrechaba con calidez.

-Llora si quieres, solo yo podré escucharte, y nunca diré que lo hiciste: Soy una tumba ¿Recuerdas?-Antonio sonrió y, poco después comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de un Lovino Vargas que aunque el español no lo supiera, nunca habría llorado delante de nadie voluntariamente.

¿Qué tenía aquel tipo para hacerle sentir tan sincero consigo mismo?

Tenía que ser un hipnotizador de esos...

Si, seguro.

* * *

La feria acabó con un bombardeo de fuegos artificiales que Antonio y Lovino jamás olvidarían. En el resto del festival, Antonio presumió de sus habilidades en la caseta de tiro, y le consiguió un peluche de un tomate sonriente que tenía escrito en él "Fusosososo".

-¿Qué coño significa eso?-Preguntó Lovino al español.

-Ni idea-Respondió con una sonrisa afable.

Comieron algodón de azúcar (Siempre atentos de ver a aquel hombre que había intentado herir a Lovino) y comenzaron a contarse cosas de su vida, y características y costumbres sobre los países de ambos. Lovino le enseñó en un mapa cada uno de los sitios que Antonio tenía que ver durante su estancia en Nápoles y, Antonio, por su parte, le presionaba para que algún día, una vez su situación familiar hubiese mejorado, fuese a España a visitarle, y así podría presentarle a sus dos grandes amigos del alma: Gilbert y Francis.

Antonio le había contado que llevaba tres días en Nápoles, pero estaba de paso. Su verdadero destino era la isla siciliana ya que aunque no lo pareciera, su madre provenía de allí. De ahí que supiese hablar italiano con tanta fluidez. Aprendió de él, que era un excelente deportista, amaba el fútbol y las corridas de toros, y planeaba correr en los San Fermínes una vez cumpliese 18. También era un excelente estudiante y algo pelota-Reconoció- Pero eso no le hacía repelente ya que tenía montones de amigos.

Lovino se preguntó en aquel instante si el pasaría a ser "Uno más"...

¡Bah! Tanto juntarse con el nenaza de Antonio tenía que haberle vuelto tonto.

Antonio acompañó a Lovino hasta su casa, a pesar de las protestas de este. El español sabía que a pesar de su situación, no podía darle semejante disgusto a sus padres, y que lo mejor sería que volviese a su casa. Lovino acabó aceptando de mala gana.

-No deberías venir conmigo, sé el camino...¡Además, luego tu no vas a saber volver a tu hotel!

-Tranquilo Lovi, tengo buen sentido de la orientación, hehe...

-¡No me llames Lovi, coño!

-Vale Lovi.

Al llegar al umbral de la casa de Lovino, Antonio le tendió un papel a este, doblado por la mitad.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó el italiano, intrigado.

-Mi número de teléfono ¡Mañana te llamo y quedamos! tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que esté en Nápoles ¿No crees?

-Si pero...Yo no tengo móvil y tengo actividades y...

Antonio pareció pensárselo un momento.

-¡Entonces yo mismo vendré a buscarte!-Dijo, cogiendo de las manos a Lovino-Y tranquilo, ya le soltaremos alguna trola a tus padres, tú déjamelo a mi.

Antonio se despidió de Lovino con un gesto alegre y se marchó, no sin antes gritar un "¡Adiós Lovi!" con el que casi pierde la vida a manos de Lovino. Suspiró cuando ya no divisó al español a lo lejos.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta con suavidad, sabiendo que detrás de la puerta se encontraría la peor bronca que jamás pudiera imaginar, pero aún así no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto. Se había desahogado y había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Conocer a Antonio se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida.

Pero esto nunca lo diría en voz alta.

* * *

**Notas: Holiwis~ ¡Pos na'! Que me aburría y como amo profundamente al Spamano decidí hacer...Más o menos un one-shot de eso...Pero en chibi xDDDD, estaba escuchando Corazón Partío de Alejandro Sanz y va y se me ocurre esta cosa o3oU...¡Pos eso! Si os gustó, ya sabéis, un review un fav o lo que sea xD (Me merezco al menos algo por el título más bonico que le he puesto al fic (?) ), y nos vemos el próximo día que escriba mi otro fanfic ¡Aurevoir!**


End file.
